


Only Fools

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [105]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Series, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, Dean makes Sam laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools

**Author's Note:**

> For those of us hurting tonight from the news. Fern Gully is one of my favorite movies. <3

Difficult night.

Sam wakes up distraught, disoriented, and desperate.

He reaches to the left of him.

Dean reaches back.

Sobs turn into sniffles and the crisis is scaled down. The house settles. Dean proves that he is real with the kisses he gives and the span of his fingers across Sam's back. 

Sheets, pillows, and blankets are adjusted. Sam is warm, firmly embraced, and steadfastly protected from the dark corners of his mind. His feet are cold, but Dean doesn't grumble about them. 

Back to sleep, now. 

Get some some rest, baby.

Those are the things Dean's kisses murmur over the cool side of the pillow.

"What if I wake up again?"

"I'll be here."

"I'll never fall back asleep."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah."

"Only fools are positive, Sam."

With a snort, Sam smiles. He places his left hand on the side of Dean's face and takes in a deep breath. 

A minute later, Sam has better dreams.


End file.
